Family Secrets Are Reviled
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Dante has a clasped kidney after he pushed Morgan aside from Edward's car. Sonny has finally pieced together that Dominic is Dante. Will Olivia find the courage to tell Sonny, and Dante the truth? Or will it be too late?
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Family Secrets Are Reviled_

**SUMMARY: **_After Dante saved Morgan's life at the carnival – Olivia learns that her only son has a clasped kidney. She has to come to terms with her decision to keep quiet to both Sonny and Dante. Will she be able to tell the truth before it's too late? __Sonny quickly figures out that Dominic is Dante – but will he learn that Dante is his also? How long can Olivia hold onto her twenty – five year old secret? _

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friends/ Hurt/Comfort/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Drama/ Romance/ Crime_

**RATING: **_T_

**Author's Note: **_I'm not catholic - so I don't know how to do proper 'Hail Mary's'. The beginning lines I got from the transcript of September 9th, 2009. I hope I did the rest all right._

**PRELUDE**

**THE CHAPEL**

"Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners now at the hour of our deepest need. Holy Mary, mother of God, please watch over my baby." Olivia whispered over and over again. She was staring at the wooden cross that was on the podium. "Holy Mary, mother of God, please …." she couldn't go on. Heart wreathing sobs whacked her body. She felt herself bend forward, and her head touched her thighs.

"He's going to be okay, Dominic is one strong man." Sonny said looking down at his friend. His heart broke for her. She was so open and so loving; that she's broken over this kid who is seriously hurt. Dominic must seriously look like Dante – to bring Olivia to this point.

Olivia couldn't get a hold of her sobs. She began to hyperventilate. Everything came into place then. He knelt down and grabbed hold of her heaving shoulders – and pulled her tightly against him. Wrapping his arms around her, "Dante will pull through. You have a strong son there. He'll pull through." He felt hot tears slip down his cheeks; as he held onto his old love – the love that had reawaken from the first moment he set his eyes on her once more.

"Dante, my sweet lovable baby boy." Olivia gasped into his neck. "Dante."

Carly turned and looked up into Jax's eyes. She knew that her husband had known the truth for the past few weeks. Swallowing hard she bowed her head. Her hand gently rubbed around her swollen womb. Her precious little girl was safe inside growing every second of the day. Michael was safe – currently looking for Kristina; but he was at least alive and safe. Morgan, thanks to Dominic; no thanks to Dante; was alive and safe also. She had a lot to be thankful for today.

Her eyes lifted as she looked at her fallen best female friend in the arms of Sonny. She wanted to go over and kneel down behind her friend; and offer her own comfort. But, she knew that Sonny had everything under control. She silently sent up her own prayers for Olivia and her son.

Jax gently led his wife away from the chapel door. They stopped as a shaken Kate was rushing towards them. "You need to allow Sonny to comfort Olivia."

They could still hear the cries of a heart broken mother inside.

"She's my cousin. She needs me." Kate's eyes sparkled in tears. She opened her mouth.

"She just needs Sonny right now." Carly finally found her voice. It didn't hold anything but sadness. "Dante is in serious trouble."

Kate nodded. "I know. I was walking down the halls. I was looking for Olivia. I had to make sure that Olivia truly wasn't hurt. When I heard what had happened; I knew that Olivia was at the carnival. I couldn't find anyone to help me. Everything was so crazy. One nurse said that Olivia was okay; but I couldn't believe it. She just told me as she rushed passed me. I had to find my cousin; and see for myself that she truly was okay. I decided to search every room; until I found her. If I didn't see her in any room - than I would have gone to every operating room. I had to find her. So I started down a hall. When I looked inside a room, and saw him lying on the bed; I knew he was Olivia's son. "

"Dante had come to Port Charles, and said his name was Dominic Pirelli." Jax said. "He started to work for Sonny. Sonny decided to have him protect the kids. When Edward came baring onto the grounds; Morgan was straight in line of sight, Dante managed to push him away. Dante took the hit full on."

"Sonny just pieced the pieces together when he saw how truly heart broken Olivia is. He now knows that Dominic is Olivia's son; Dante." Carly sighed deeply. "Olivia won't have to worry about her son being killed by Sonny's orders. Sonny would never kill any child of hers. Even if he's an undercover cop."

Kate blinked. "How did you know?"

"I know these things. I was trying to get a feel off of Dominic in the woods. But, I knew that he wasn't what he said he was; when I saw Olivia and him looking at each other. It was the day when Olivia came by, and stopped me from going to the hotel." Carly said. "I thought that Olivia knew him from Bensonhurst. I knew that they got along well together; seeing how Dante was always so respectful towards her. It felt off that he kept calling her 'Mrs. Falconeri'. Whenever Olivia looked at 'Dominic' she had such openess in her eyes. I knew that she saw Dante in him. But, she quickly managed to mask her eyes - so I didn't piece that 'Dominic' was actually Dante. But, I decided to keep a sharp and close eye on Olivia.

"When I found her in the laundry mat with Ron; I knew it was more serious than I first thought. I knew that Olivia was trying to hide things from me and use her poker face." Carly smiled gently. "But, we all know that Olivia Falconeri has no poker face." Licking her lips. "Still I didn't think that Dominic was Dante. Even through Olivia had sent wave after wave of the truth my way. I was still to worried and stressed over Michael running away. That I didn't pick up on it. But, I vowed to myself to keep the pieces with the others. So, when I had time to piece it together; it would be on hand."

They all turned as a loud cry came from the chapel. They rushed as one to the door. They found Patrick standing looking down at Olivia. Sonny just tightened his hold on her body.

"I'm sorry, Olivia. Just know that we will do everything in our power to save your son." Patrick turned, and walked from the room. He shared sad looks at the three stunned people.

Sonny looked over Olivia's head, "Dante has a clasped kidney."

"Oh my God." Kate's hand lifted to her mouth as she gasped.

"They are rushing him into the O.R as we speak. Patrick wanted to be the one to inform Olivia the latest. She doesn't have time to be there for him." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, please watch over my son." Olivia wept over and over again. Her voice began to rise in panic. She jerked and yanked away from Sonny, she turned to the cross. Her arms over her head as she bowed down. She cried into the carpet as she prayed with all her might to the mother of God.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Even More Frightening News

**CHAPTER ONE**

**EVEN MORE FRIGHTENING NEWS**

**WAITING ROOM**

With his arm tightly around her waist, Sonny was sitting on the couch. The small couch with two cushions. He felt her head against his chest – knowing that she could hear the steady and calm beat of his heart. He prayed that she was calming herself through his strength. He willed all his strength to shelter this fallen friend of his. The first person beside his mother – to capture and hold onto his heart.

"Dad! Mom!" Michael said rushing over to the sitting room. His hand was clasped tightly in with Kris's. He looked around the small are, and saw Olivia broken, and numb against his father's chest. "What's going on?" His eyes wide, "Morgan?"

"Your brother is fine. He's safe at home right now." Carly spoke up.

Michael swallowed, "Something happen to Dominic? Oh man." He looked curiously over at Olivia.

"Dominic is actually Olivia's son, Dante." Jax softly said.

Michael balanced. "I'm sorry."

"I just knew that Dominic wasn't one of dad's gangsters." Kris said in relief. Her hand was still locked firmly in Michael's. She was still shaking from the trauma of the crash. She was relieved that Molly was perfectly fine. That Claudia had managed to get her little sister away before Edward's car crashed into the ride. She knew that Molly was with her mom.

Alexis came rushing up with Molly at her side. "Kristina. Oh baby, you are all right."

Kristina looked over her shoulder and nodded, "I'm fine now mom. Michael found me. He told me that Molly was safe. I knew that she was with you." Licking her lips. "How are you?"

Alexis noticed that her daughter didn't let go of her brother's hand, the hands tightened even more. She moved forward and put her arms around her daughter, after dropping Molly's hand. She felt both her daughter and Micheal's hand on her hip. "I'm so glad you are fine, darling. I was so worried and frantic." Looking deeply into her eyes, she found what she was looking for.

Sonny blinked as he looked at his oldest daughter in her mother's arms. "You were hurt."

Kristina moved away from her mother, and finally dropped Michael's hand. She walked over, and sat down on the table across from her father. "Edward's car hit the ride that I, Molly and Claudia were on. But I'm fine. Just very shaken up. But I'll be fine."

Sonny licked his lips and nodded. He didn't move. Olivia just held on tighter to his waist. "I'm glad darling." He lifted a hand from Olivia's body and held it out. When her hand touched his; he closed his fingers over her hand. "I love you." He simply said.

"I love you, too dad." Kristina whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Michael filled me in. I'm sorry that Morgan almost got hurt, dad." Looking down at the shell shocked Olivia, "I'm sorry about your son, Olivia. But, Dante is a very strong man. He'll be fine. Why, when he was shot and hiding out at dad's – he was so gum ho about getting the heck out of there."

Sonny's eyes slanted. "Dante hid out at the house?"

Olivia blinked, and looked straight into Kris's eyes. "Dante was shot?" Her heart stopped.

Kristina swallowed. "Yeah, sorry Dante made me promise not to tell anyone."

Michael and Carly both flashed back to that night in the woods. Dante had been gripping his side the entire time he held the gun on them. Morgan had some blood on the back of his shirt; from leaning against Dante's stomach.

"Why would Dante hide in my home. Underneath my nose. Knowing full well that if I found out that he was the one to hold Morgan, your mom and you hostage; that I would shoot him on sight." Sonny spoke in a quiet dead pan voice.

He felt Olivia tighten beside him. He looked down as she quickly pulled away from him with a cry of a wounded animal. Before he could reach out and pull her back; she jumped to her feet and rushed away.

"Oh God." He breathed out as he stood to his feet quickly.

"No don't." Alexis said knowing that he was about to rush after her. "In her state of mind right now; she'll think you just want to kill her son. You will do so much more harm than good right now."

Sonny hands shook at his side, "She can't be alone right now. She has no one else she can trust in Port Charles."

"I'll go." Carly had all ready stood to her feet. She moved passed him and set a gentle hand on his right forearm. Sonny simply watched his ex – wife leave his line of sight.

"I wasn't thinking." He whispered, "I was just so upset to learn that Dominic was hiding in my house. After he frightened my family. I wasn't thinking."

"I'm sorry dad." Kris looked up from her spot. "I shouldn't have said anything. But, I wanted to tell Olivia, that her son is very strong. That he can handle anything that comes his way. That he's will was iron."

"How did Dante get into my home; without anyone noticing? How did he get on the land?" Sonny sat back down. "I have to talk to the guards." His hands went to his face in frustration. "How did he know to come to my home?"

"Morgan and I told him whom we were." Michael said. "Well, actually Morgan told him whom he was. Dante knew that he had a prize in holding Sonny Corinthos's son. Plus when Sonny's ex – wife and other son showed up. He knew he had a gold mine."

"But, how did he know which house was mine?"

"Morgan pointed it out to him." Michael shrugged. "That's all I can tell you, dad. I don't know what was going through Dante's mind frame at the time. I just know that even through he had threatened to take one of us as a hostage; he didn't. His eyes told us that he never would either. Even if it meant one upping Sonny Corinthos."

"How did he know to go up stairs?" Sonny mused out loud.

"He was in Claudia's room; when I stumbled upon him." Kris shrugged. "Of course I didn't realize that it was Claudia's room at the time; seeing how I barely spend time at your house. But, Claudia walked in on us – before I could get Dominic out of the room."

"She didn't tell me." Sonny growled deep in his throat.

"There's a lot that your current wife doesn't tell you, Sonny." Alexis said with a deep frown. Sitting down in the chair.

**THE ROOF**

Pushing the door open, she finally spied her broken friend over at the ledge. Walking up and standing close to the right, "I will always be grateful to your son, for saving my son. Dante will always hold a special place in my heart." Turning to look at the side of Olivia's face, "As will you; as his mother."

"I'm going to lose my baby, aren't I?" Olivia whispered. Still staring out at the sky. The ruins of the carnival was just below them. Neither woman looked down. But they knew what was below them.

"All this time of protecting him, and I'm going to lose him." She barked in laughter, "At least it's not with a bullet in him; like I feared. At least he'll die a hero."

Carly put her hand on the side of Olivia's face. Gently turning it so the brown eyes could look into hers, "You aren't going to lose your son, Olivia, Dante is strong. He'll be able to fight this. He has much to live for. You. His feelings for Lulu."

"Even if he lives through the surgery, than Sonny is just going to kill him." Her eyes lowered as she allowed the tears to fall. "I have failed to protect my son."

Feeling the tears hit her hand; "Sonny isn't going to kill any child of yours, Olivia. He loves and respects you too much, to hurt you like this." Carly moved closer. Moving her face closer to she placed her lips against Olivia's cold right cheek. Pulling away she lightly traced the cheek where her kiss had moments been.

"I'm going to lose my baby." Olivia cried as she jerked away from Carly's hands. Moving backwards staring wide eyed at nothing.

"Livia," Carly said in a hard warning voice. She recognized this look. She herself had been in this frame of mind – whenever one of her boys were in danger. She knew the signs. She had to move with caution, one wrong move; and she would lose it all. She simply couldn't allow that. She couldn't fail this friend. How could she? When Olivia had never failed her in her time of need.

**WAITING ROOM**

"I see that Kris found you guys." Claudia said walking up to the group. She frowned at the serious and tight faces that looked at her. "What? What's going?" She noticed whom was missing. "Oh my God, Morgan! Carly. How serious is it?"

"They are fine." Sonny said in a dead voice. "Morgan is home safe and sound. Carly is off with Olivia."

"So the Bensonhurst slut is okay too. I'm happy about that." Claudia sighed. "I'm actually glad that Olivia didn't get hurt. I hate it down to my toes; but I don't want her dead." Shrugging. "If she was dead; than I won't be able to fight with her. I find that notion to be a pity."

Kristina and Michael just stared at her nonplussed. The two teens couldn't believe how callous their step mother was being about something as serious as death.

"Dominic is in surgery. He pushed Morgan out of the way from Edward's car. Otherwise Morgan would be fighting for his life." Michael said. He purposely left off the fact that Dominic's real name was Dante; he wanted to see Claudia's true reaction.

"I'm happy that Morgan is all right." Moving so she could sit down next to Sonny. When he looked up into her eyes with fire; she just laid a hand on his shoulder. "I see that you were right in allowing Dominic to protect your kids." She didn't like the tightness in his shoulder, "How about we get home. So we can try to put this day behind us."

"I'm not going any where. Not while Dominic is in surgery." Sonny said.

"Dominic will be fine. He doesn't expect us to wait around. He's just your employee, Sonny; that's all." Claudia reasoned out.

"Dominic is actually Dante; Olivia's son." His head tilted to the right. "I'm not going anywhere."

The blood withdrew from her face. She felt a cold shiver sweep down her spine. Dominic was Olivia's son. Oh God. She was dead. "I hope that Dom … Dante isn't too seriously injured. I know what it feel like to lose a son." She managed. "I don't like Olivia; but no mother should have to lose a child." She truly meant that. Even before she gotten pregnant with her son; she always felt that a mother should never lose her child.

"I'm suggesting that you leave. Olivia doesn't need you here causing trouble." Sonny said in a firm voice. He jerked his shoulder from his current wife's hand.

"Of course." She turned and walked from the group.

"Dad, why didn't you call her on her shit?" Kristina's head tilted to the left.

"This isn't time or the place. Also watch your mouth, Kris." Sonny eye's turned to his daughter.

"Sorry." Kris shrugged.

"You all don't have to hang around. I know that it's been a long day. What with the fun of the carnival; and than all this mess. You should go home, rest. I'll keep you all updated."

Molly walked over and stood in front of her sister, and in front of him. "I want to stay with you, Uncle Sonny." Wrapping her arms around his waist, and pulling herself into a hug.

Sonny accepted the hug. "I want you to go home, Molly. I want you to rest up. I want you well rested when I teach you and your sister how to cook." Turning his head; he gently snuggled his nose against her neck.

She pulled back slightly, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You know I'm just a phone call away, right?" Her right eye brow rose.

"You have your grandmother's eyebrow rise. I'm pleased that you got it." Sonny reached up and traced the brow. He looked over at Kris. "You have it too, Kris. As does Morgan." His eyes twinkled, "All the Corinthos's children have their grandmother's eye brow lift."

_Oh boy._ Jax's face strained. _I better warn Olivia about this. I don't know if she had noticed or not? Wonder if she even met Sonny's mother? _

"I'm glad too." Molly softly said. "So, you'll allow us at your house soon, Uncle Sonny. Or perhaps you can come to mom's."

"Your mom and I will discuss it." He winked. Looking up into Alexis tired but approving eyes. He knew that they were in a new place in their relationship. He accepted one more tight hug, from Molly. He watched as Mother and daughter walked hand in hand. He looked over at Kris; whom was still sitting. "I want you to go home to, Kris. You need to get some rest."

"I want to remain here. With you dad." Kris said reaching over and placing her hand in his. Smiling sadly, "You look like you need your children around you."

"No changing your mind, than." Sonny sighed.

"Nope. I'm stubborn, just like my dad." Kris smiled thinning.

"Have you been checked out?" Sonny asked blinking.

"Not yet. I'm fine. Really." Kris said with a shrug.

"I'll go with you to get checked out." Sonny said standing to his feet. He almost fell.

Kris stood to her feet. "Dad, it'll be fine. I'll go get checked out now."

Michael stepped up, and put his arm around his sister's waist. "I'll be with Kris the entire time." He said in a firm voice. "Just sit down and rest, dad. Olivia needs you to be strong for her."

Sonny silently just nodded and sat back down. "I love you both." He looked up into his children's eyes. "I'm very proud of both of you. You have kept cool and calm in the helm of disaster." He looked over at Kris, "I'm proud that you didn't go into panic mode while trapped underneath the ride."

"I have learned not to panic during crises." Kris whispered. "I am not going to go all silent mode during the aftermath. I have learned that doesn't help anyone. Besides it would draw the attention and comfort from those whom truly need it. Dante. Edward. Jake. Morgan. Plus everyone else whom had been hurt."

Sonny held out his hand, when she took it he lowered it. She gently sat down on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his waist; laying her head against his chest. At his heart beat. "I'm so very, very proud of you sweetheart." She felt his breath on her ear. "So very proud of you. I'm so glad that you are okay. That you are alive. That you managed to walk away from the accident." He began to choke.

Her arms just tighten around him. "I love you to daddy. So very, very much."

**THE ROOF**

Olivia knelt down on her knees. Her elbows rested on her knees. They were on both side of her head; near her ears. "It's all my fault." She sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"This was a accident, Olivia. This is no way your fault." Carly said managing to sit down in front of her friend. "This is an unfortunate accident. No one could have thought that this could happen. No one." She reached over and put her hand on Olivia's right knee; just below her elbow.

"It's all my fault." Olivia continued to sob. "I should have forced Dante back to Bensonhurst. I should have gone back home with him. That way I could make sure he stayed out of Port Charles." She began to rock back and forth. "I have failed my son."

"Olivia Falcorneri; I want to listen to me. Listen to me like how you have never listened to another human being before." Carly hand lifted and jerked Olivia's chin up. So her blue eyes could meet the brown ones that were in so much depth of pain.

"You are the best mother that boy could ever have wished for. Hoped for. God knew what he was doing when he gave the gift of Dante to you." Carly said in firm voice. "Dante is a strong man. He will be all right. He has much to live for. He knows his family loves him. He knows that his mother loves him. He feels your love every single time his heart beats. He'll come back to you." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I failed my son." Olivia whispered. "I failed when he needed me the most."

"You did not fail your son, Olivia." Carly said in a hard voice. Fire flashed in her eyes. She was so desperately trying to reach her friend. But Olivia was being too stubborn; and was blocking her every which way.

Olivia managed to jerk herself away and backed away. Trying to get to her feet but not managing. The only thing she did manage was to fall backwards onto her back. Hitting her head against the roof's cement ceiling. She cried out in shock and pain. Her hands lifted to her face as she covered it. Her body turned and was soon in a fetal potion.

Carly crawled over and laid down next to her best friend. Wrapping her arms tightly around the sobbing mother. Carly just simply spooned Olivia the best that she could – considering her small round womb. Lifting her right hand to run back and forth Olivia's hair. She just silently held the sobbing woman to her – and tried to soothing her with her mouth and nose. There was no words that she could speak at the moment.

The words would come later.

**WAITING ROOM**

Kris pulled away. "After I get my check up. Do you want anything from the machines?"

"I'm not hungry." Sonny shook his head. Running his finger down his only daughter's cheek. "Thank you through. Now go get that check up. I want to make sure my little girl truly is all right."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Kris stood up and allowed Michael to take her left hand in his. "We'll be back soon."

Sonny simply just watched as his children walked away. He knew that Michael would tend to Kristina. He knew Michael knew what questions to asked. He also knew Michael would come and get him – if need be. His daughter was in good hands with her brother.

Jax stood up. He didn't want to remain in Sonny's company. He just knew if he did; than he would accidentally come out and say that Dante was his son. He didn't want to tell Sonny the news; that was up to Olivia. His heart was breaking – he knew that Carly was upset. He also felt Olivia's heartbreak.

He passed Jason on his way out. Putting a hand on the blond man's shoulder, as Jason did the same with his. They looked at each other in the eyes – as Jax passed him.

Sonny looked up, "Edward caused this show." He growled deep in his throat.

"I hear that he may have had a heart attack. That he was unconsciousness when he drove through the carnival." Jason sat down in the chair. "Jake is being checked out."

"Is he all right?" Sonny asked looking at his best friend. His anger was on slow burn. But with the news of Edward's heart attack – he decided to hold off on judgment. But if Edward was impaired other than for medical reasons – than Edward had him to answer too.

"Jake ran into the tent to get a toy – right before Edward's car crashed into it. We managed to quickly find him. He was bawling his head off – but he didn't look hurt. We got him on a gurney to get checked out. At first they were afraid of a skull faction. But that came back as clear. They just want to keep him over night. Just to double check everything." Jason took a few shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I know this is hard for you. To have your child hurt. I know you want to be by his side right now. But can't." Sonny leaned forward and rested his hands in between his legs. "At least Jake is fine. At least your son gets to go home tomorrow."

Jason looked over at his best friend. "Morgan? Michael? Kristina?" His heart stopped.

"Kristina was trapped underneath a ride. Michael just found her about half hour ago. She's being checked out now. Morgan was in the line of Edward's car. He froze in panic. Dominic managed to push him aside; Dominic got hit full on." Sonny sighed deeply, "He's in surgery right now; Patrick is trying to save his clasped kidney."

Jason just numbly listened as Sonny spoke.

"Dominic is actually; Dante Falcorneri. Olivia's son." Sonny looked firmly in Jason's eyes. "He's an undercover FBI agent. He's to remain alive. By my orders."

Jason nodded. "Of course."

"Molly was on the ride with Kristina. But Claudia managed to get her away just before the car crashed through. Unfortunately Kristina wasn't that lucky. She blacked out for several hours – waking just in time for Michael to find her."

"Max was hit." Jason said. "He's going to be all right. Milo is in with his brother."

Sonny nodded firmly.

"Alexis was fighting with the mayor's wife; Andrea. She was knocked into the stairs of the ferris wheel. Andrea got hit full on. But the car stopped short of running Audrey into the ferris wheel." Sonny continued on in a tone less voice.

Lulu walked over. "Edward was poisoned." She said in a mono tone. "Someone purposefully drugged him."

Jason slowly turned his silk blue bright eyes onto Carly's cousin. "Who."

"I don't know. I simply don't know." Lulu whispered. "Mac is in with him now. Robin just delivered the news. I was passing by. I thought you should know."

Jason nodded. His mouth in a thin line. "I'll let Elizabeth know. She deserves to know that her son's great grandfather didn't mean for this tragedy to happen." He stood up and moved passed the little area.

Lulu sat down in the chair. "What a day." She sighed deeply. "I'm glad that all the kids are fine, Sonny."

"Dante is hurt." Sonny said looking at her.

Lulu gave him a puzzled look.

"Dante Falcorneri; Olivia's son; you know him as Dominic Pilleri. Morgan was going to be hit by Edward's car; but Dante managed to push him to the side. Dante took the hit full on." Sonny knew his voice was deadpanned; but this was the second time he was sharing this bit of news in under twenty minutes. "He has a clasped kidney. Patrick is in there trying to save Dante's life."

"Oh my God." Lulu whispered. "Will this never end?"

"You tell me." Sonny said. "There a lot of people we love, and knew at the carnival. The rescue workers are still pulling people, and bodies out." Sighing deeply. "This night isn't going to end well. Not for a lot of people."

**THE ROOF**

The door opened in a smooth motion. He just stood there looking at the two fallen women. One woman; his beloved wife; was desperately trying to comfort their friend. He could feel his heart shatter into zillion pieces at Olivia's heart wracking sobs.

Walking over and kneeling down. He put a firm but gentle hand on the shaking side of his friend.

Olivia looked wide eyed up at him, her sobs chocked back. "He's dead isn't he?" She asked in the stillness, and quiet of the night. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"No Olivia. Your son is very much alive. He's still in Patrick's hands." Jax softly said looking into her brown eyes.

Olivia's eyes closed. Her head bowed. Her sobs returned as she continued to hyperventilate. She felt strong arms lift her up. Her head was suddenly against a muscle chest. She closed eyes and just listened to the heart beat. But it didn't calm her; not like it should. It was the wrong heartbeat.

The heartbeat she craved and needed; was the heartbeat that would kill her son. If this accident hadn't all ready done so. Her eyes opened wide in panic. She began to fight tooth and nail to get away from this heartbeat. She felt her nails dig into skin – and she heard her name being frantically called. But; she was beyond reason. She was a mother bear whom needed to protect her cub.

She had to get to her cub. She was the only one fighting to keep him alive. She tried to twist and turn out of the strong arms. But they remained tightly around her. She heard herself scream and cry. She heard herself beg to be let go. She heard herself crying that she had to go and protect her cub. Why wouldn't these arms allow her to protect her cub.

The last thing she was aware of; she managed to claw down a eye. From the forehead down just past the bottom eye lid. All went black.

**WAITING AREA**

Robin walked up, "Sonny, Olivia is in room 2020. That will be her son's room also."

"She has decided to wait for him there." Sonny stood to his feet and twisted his neck and back. Trying to crack the bones. He was bone weary of waiting. It had been a total of four hours since Dante had been pulled into surgery. Two hours since he learned of Kristina being underneath the ride. An hour since his meetings with Jason and Lulu. He just wanted to get to Olivia once more.

"She's not waiting. She's in the bed. Unconscious." Robin held up a hand; before Sonny could speak. "She's all right. She's just mentally and physically worn out; due to her worry for her son. Jax said she fought like a wildcat. She was in wild delirious state up on the roof."

"Room 2020." Sonny said quickly moving past Robin. He hurried down a familiar hallway towards the room in question. His heart stopped when he found Olivia lying in the bed; pale as a ghost. Moving in a daze to the chair closets to the bed. Sitting down, and taking her hand into his own.

"I'm here now, Olivia, and I'm not going to leave you. Ever. I'll be the rock that you need. Always." He whispered.

"She's afraid that you'll kill her son." Carly softly said. "She's so emotional spent. I don't know how she'll react when she comes too; and sees you in front of her."

Sonny let out a low moan. "Oh Olivia."

Her eyes slowly blinked opened. Everything was such a blur. Slowly her pupils came into focus. Eyes wide and mouth opened. She began to scream uncontrollably. She tried to yank her hand out of the hand that was holding her tightly. Her legs were kicking against the smooth surface as she tried to bring them up to her chest. If only she could kick the person whom was holding her; than she could escape.

Sonny had quickly stood to his feet; the moment Olivia started to freak out. Moving forward and he grunted. Her right leg hit him square in the stomach. But, he didn't let her hand go. His other hand managed to gripe her left shoulder. Tightly. "Olivia! Olivia! It's okay. You are safe." His voice rose trying to be heard over her screams.

She just continued to fight like a wild cat. Her hands came up and met skin. She clawed down the skin – hoping that the animal whom was trying to ravish her would be wounded enough; to let go of it's hold on her. The hands just tightened and moved all over her body.

She screamed and spat. She begged to let go. To allow to go to her cub.

Jax looked over and found Robin and Lulu staring wide eyed into the room.

Robin rushed into the room with a syringe. "I have to give her a sedative. She's not going to calm down otherwise." She managed to dodge Olivia's wild flung arm. "Carly, I need you to grasp Olivia's arm. I need you to hold it firmly. I have to have a still arm. Otherwise I won't be able to safely give this shot."

Carly moved quickly and grasped Olivia's arm; as it swung towards her womb. She had her own daughter to protect after all – plus her best friend. Tears fell from her eyes at the state that her friend was in. She managed to hold Olivia's arm out and straight.

"Olivia, this is a sedative. I am using a sterile hypodermic syringe." Robin said in a calm and professional voice. The voice she used when she had to give a sedative to a out of control; and beyond reasonable patient.

Olivia continued to twist and turn. Fighting Sonny's hold on her the entire time. Thankfully Carly managed to keep the arm to remain still. Robin wiped the spot with a alcohol pad; and eased the needle into Olivia's skin.

Olivia whimpered.

"Just allow the drug to take affect, Olivia, don't fight it. Just allow it to help you get the rest you require." Robin softly said as she pulled the needle out; she handed the used syringe over to Jax. She rubbed an new alcohol pad on the needle mark. She was relieved to see that the moment, that the needle went into Olivia's skin; Olivia stopped struggling.

Sonny had kept his arms firmly around her body. He slowly lowered her onto the pillow; lifting up slightly. His face just underneath her neck; his chest covered hers. He just silently watched as Olivia slowly allowed the drug to take over her body. He could tell by the blurry and daze look in her eyes – that she didn't truly see him. But, he was still afraid that the sound of his voice would set her off again.

He would never allow that to happen.

Her hand lifted and lightly ran down his face. From the corner of his eye; down to his chin. "Promise me." She whispered.

"I promise you." Jax said in his place.

"Sonny, promise me." Her eyes cleared from the drugged stupor.

"I promise you." Sonny softly said.

"Promise me that you won't kill my son." Olivia spoke in a low voice.

"I would never kill or harm your son, Olivia." Sonny said. His right hand lifted, and placed it over hers; which was still on his face.

Olivia's eyes slowly closed. "He's yours -" her breathing evened out.

"She'll be out for a few hours." Robin said pocketing the used syringe. "I need to check on a few patients. I'll check in a litter later." With that she walked from the room.

Jax had tightened up when Olivia had murmured before being knocked out. He kept his eyes firmly on the back of Sonny's head. He was waiting to see if Sonny picked up on the clue that Olivia accidentally offered up. Was Sonny smart enough to realize that Dante was his son also; but that little slip?

Sonny gently guided Olivia's arm down to the bed. Lifting his head the rest of the way; he set his lips against hers. Gently kissing her lips before pulling away. "I love you Olivia." He softly said in her ear. "Never doubt that."

Carly looked over at her husband and bit her lip. She could tell that Sonny meant what he said. She knew that Sonny had finally found the woman whom deserved his heart and soul. Turning back and looking down at her best friend – her ex husband. Sonny truly was back with his true love. She always wondered how long Sonny had to search before he found her once more.

**NURSES DESK**

Claudia was walking quickly towards the small waiting area – that was opposite from the nurses desk. She was fluming. She was panicked. She was lost. She was dead.

The moment that Dante comes true; and Sonny asks him how Dante got into his house. Sonny was going to kill her. Plain and simple. This no longer had to have anything to do with her ordering the shooting; which sadly and tragically got Michael instead of Sonny. Just as soon as Dante tells Sonny that she hired him to kill Jason; her life was over. Shooting one of his children was bad enough; but to put a hit out on Jason; that was just as bad.

Perhaps she would get lucky; and Dante will die on the table. Or perhaps Dante will get an infection and die. She was beyond the point of killing wishing a child dead. She had her own damn life to save now.

Spinelli walked over with a hang dog expression in his eyes. "Hello dark one." He murmured.

Claudia shot an death glare into Jason's roommate – and somewhat younger brother. "Go away Spinelli. I have adult things to deal with."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "The mob prince saved the jackal. The bullets were meant for me. But, the mob prince took them."

Claudia's eyes widen and she rushed over; grabbing hold the younger man. "Where is my brother." She said in a steel voice.

"He's in the operation room. The fine doctors are removing the bullets. Now the good doctor Patrick isn't in there. Because he's with another patient. But good doctor Patrick's brother; the smiling doctor Matt is with the mob prince."

"Where was John shot?" Claudia whispered.

"In the back. The dark one and the mob prince's father ordered the hit. He figured with everyone at the carnival – that it would be a good time to rid Port Charles of mob boss Sonny's gripe." Licking his lips. "The jackal is forever to the mob prince."

Claudia pushed passed Spinelli. She had to get to John. Her baby brother needed her.

**ROOM 2020**

Michael with Kristina's hand safely in his stepped into the room. "Kris only has a sprain wrist. We called Alexis to let her know. She was happy that dad thought of having Krissy checked out. She couldn't believe it that she didn't think of it herself."

Sonny didn't move from his spot on the bed. He had his right arm around Olivia's slim waist; and his other hand pushing back the side of her hair. His eyes were clued to her sleeping face. His jaw was locked tight.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Kris's head looked curiously at her father beside Olivia; than over at Carly and Jax.

"Robin had to sedate her. She was so overwhelmed that it was the only way to get her to calm down." Jax softly said. His hand twirled around his wife's stomach. He felt his daughter kick. He couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

"Is she going to be ok?" Michael asked. He felt Kris's hand slip from his. He tucked his hands into his blue jeans front pockets.

"Yes, son, she'll be just fine." Jax said with a nod.

"We passed Great Grandfather Edward's room. He's resting fine. But, that Rebbecca chick says that he feels so guilty over the accident." Michael said. "Even through he, and everyone knows it's not his fault."

"He was drinking." Carly said in a harsh voice.

"Actually they found drugs in Edward's system. They figured out that it was Andrea Floyd who slipped him a mickey. All because Edward saw Andrea at the end of the corridor – the day that Brinna Hughes was killed." He pursed his lips. "Andrea murdered Brinna by the way. Edward could place her at the scene of the crime – so Andrea knew he had to go."

"What was the drug?" Carly asked in a worried voice.

"Digitalis." Kris said in a hard tone. She very well knew that Edward wasn't taking digitalis.

"Where is the bitch now!" Carly demanded.

"Dead." Michael shrugged. "She figured on killing Edward with the drug. But, as life has the cruel funny twist in it – she gets killed by Edward's car. I think that's what is called poetic justice."

"So that's that than." Jax said with a sigh.

"How's Dante?" Kris asked turning to look at the sleeping Olivia.

"He's still on the table. Patrick is still working on saving his life. It's taking longer than they thought." Carly's lips twisted. Sighing deeply.

"It's going to be all right now Olivia, did you hear that. Edward Quartermaine wasn't truly at fault. He was just as much of a victim as Dante." Sonny said.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Shocking Lie Is Told

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ROOM 2020 **

It was dark where she was. She didn't want to be here any longer. Her cub wasn't with her. Her cub was fighting for his life and needed his mother to protect him. Her cub needed his mother to make everything all right again. She had to leave this dark place. Now.

She's struggling against the weight that is pressing down on her body. The weight that refuses to ease up one little bit. She's struggling trying desperately to fight it off of her. Didn't this weight understand she needed to get to her cub? Didn't this weight even give a damn that her cub was struggling himself to remain alive. Didn't this weight understand that her cub, himself was also among this darkness.

"Please help my cub, please just help my cub." She moaned into the darkness.

"We will protect your cub, Olivia, just as we are going to protect you." A calm but grief stricken male voice said throughout the darkness.

She stopped struggling, allowing the darkness to take her once more.

**ROOM 4040**

"John you need to wake up, little brother. Oh God, John you need to wake up." Claudia cried over and over as she watched her unconscious younger brother. "I need you so much now John, once Sonny has a free moment than he's going to kill me. Personally."

"Olivia," Johnny moaned as he began to come too.

"Stop thinking of your Bensonhurst whore. We have much bigger problems." Claudia hissed out.

"Olivia," Johnny began to shake and the machines went hay wire.

Claudia jumped to her feet and looked over her shoulders, "HELP! SOMEBODY GET IN HERE, MY BROTHER IS HAVING A SEIZER! HELP!" She had a tight grip on her brother's shoulders trying to keep him still. "Oh God, please don't take my brother."

Patrick and Robin rushed in. "Get out of the way Claudia." He ordered as he moved around her to get to Johnny better. "Get out of the way now."

Claudia backed up and just watched as the husband and wife doctor team fought to calm her brother down. It was a few minutes before Patrick turned his tired eyes onto hers. "He's going to make it, isn't he?"

"Yes, Johnny is weak. But he'll make a full recovery." Patrick looked meaningfully into her eyes, "But he shouldn't be stressed out."

"I wasn't stressing my brother out." Claudia said in a harsh voice.

"Olivia." Johnny moaned from behind Patrick's voice.

Patrick's right eye brow rose at the tense look on Sonny's current wife's face. "I see." Was all he could manage to say.

"How's Dante?" Claudia asked in a toneless voice.

"He's in recovery. He hasn't awoken yet." Patrick said keeping a sharp eye on the other woman's eyes. He didn't trust this woman in front of him. Not one bit.

"I am sure that Olivia won't want to leave her son's side. Even too see how John is doing." Claudia said. "Not that I or John blames her. But if you can send my husband here. I'm sure he would like to know that his brother – in – law took bullets that were meant for him."

"Really?" Robin's said as she moved to her husband's right side. "How do you know this?" Spinelli had all ready filled them in on what happened to Johnny, once they got out of the surgery on Dante.

"Where's Olivia?" Johnny's weak voice spoke.

Patrick turned around and faced the slightly younger man. "Olivia is in room 2020 unconscious next to her son."

"Dante is in Port Charles?" Johnny's eyes widen.

"Dante is an undercover cop, his cover name was ..." Robin began.

"Dominic Perelli." Johnny weakly said. "I knew it. Deep down I knew that Olivia and Dominic were connected some how. I was thinking Dominic was one of her younger brothers, or perhaps one of her nephews. Can't believe I didn't piece that it was Dante." His eyes teared up, "You said Olivia is unconscious. What's wrong with her?"

"There was a hit and run at the carnival. Edward was drugged into driving unconscious through the carnival. Morgan was in the line of sight of the car – Dante rushed and pushed him aside just in time. Dante got hit full on by Edward's car. He had a clasped kidney. We had to operate."

"But why is Olivia unconscious? Was she hit also?" Johnny tried to sit up, but Robin managed to put a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Olivia had a panic attack over the fear of losing her son. I had to sedate her. She has yet to come around." Robin steadily said. "She's all right. She will be all right. When she knows her son is all right, than she'll be all right."

Johnny allowed the tears to fall. "I should be there for her. I should be taking care of her. I love her. I should be the shoulder that she cries on."

"Sonny is taking care of it." Patrick said. He watched Claudia's eyes very carefully. Too give the woman credit, she didn't let loose with the profanity that her eyes were shouting. He turned his back on Sonny's current wife, and looked at the man whom was truly in love with Olivia. The man who's heart would be broken in the end. Once the truth come out.

**DAVIS'S BEACH HOUSE**

"I can't believe this happening." Morgan sat on the wicker couch that over looked the sand. Licking his lips. "I can't believe that I was this close to death – or being seriously injured myself, and Dante willing took my place." Tears rolled down his hot cheeks. "It's not fair. It's simply not fair." His thin body shook as he stared straight ahead of him.

Alexis wrapped her arms around the small boy, and pulled him into her chest. His head just resting above her heart. She just simply allowed the young boy to break. Placing her chin on the top of his bowed head. "You know Morgan, it's going to be all right. You will be all right. Dante will be all right. This is a senseless tragedy – by it wasn't -"

"It wasn't Edward's fault." Morgan wept. "I know that. I also know that Edward is living in guilt for his role in this tragedy." Lifting his head. "If he had just gone to the carnival after he left his home – instead of going to Metro Court; than the Mayor's wife couldn't spike his drink.

"If only he had just allowed the damn Quatermaine driver to just drive him that day. Than this _tragedy_ wouldn't have happened." He jumped to his feet and stormed over to the railing. Banging his fists onto it over and over again. "This isn't a _senseless_ tragedy, Alexis, this is plain and simple attempted murder." He twisted his neck so he could look at the sitting Alexis, Sam and Molly. "I'm going to take the rest of my life to make Mayor freaking Floyd pay for what his physio wife did!"

"Mayor Floyd isn't too blame for the choices that his wife made, Morgan. Sides his wife died by Edward's car." Molly stated standing to her feet. "Holding onto this rage, isn't healthy Morgan. Uncle Sonny wouldn't want you to do this. Uncle Sonny doesn't want you to turn into him. You need to let go of this rage and move on."

**ROOM 2020**

Looking down into Olivia's crest woven face he felt a tear roll down his right cheek. She had yet woken up from the sedative that Robin gave her hours before. That wasn't natural Robin said that the sedative was only for two hours. It had been six hours since the injection – and Dante had been brought back two hours previous.

He had gently lifted Olivia into his arms so Dante could have the bed. He had yet let Olivia out of his arms. He wouldn't, not until she awoke. He was pleased that they made sure to give Dante the room with a couch in it. Even through it was the temporary OR room. Once Dante awakens and is stable, he'll move into a long term room. Nice that they were actually aware of things to know that Olivia wouldn't want to leave her son's side any time soon. That if she actually had her way – she would remain rooted at her son's side even at the risk of her own body system.

He would be right next to her. He would make sure that she rested and took care of herself. When she had to go, and shower and use the restroom, than he would be by her son's side. If anyone has any problems with this sit up – than they soon will not have one. He would make damn sure of it.

She began to move once more, he watched carefully and prayed that she would come around this time. Her eyes blinked, but they slowly opened. They closed again, but than they opened once more. Her eyes stared into his in a blurry fashion. He just simply just stroked her hair and back.

"Dante." She chocked out.

"He's alive. He's out of surgery. He's resting." Sonny softly said. Leaning down he kissed the outside of her right eye, "You have one beautiful son, Olivia. I always knew that you would." He kissed her lips. Pulling just a breath away from him, "I wish he were my own."

She stiffened in his arms.

He looked deeply into her eyes and into her soul. He couldn't read what he wanted to read there. She had slammed the metal door that had been open slightly on him. "I will never hurt your son, Olivia. I promise you that. No harm my hand or word will befall your cub."

Olivia searched his eyes and saw that he spoke the truth. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes once more. She fell peacefully asleep. He just simply watched her in minute detail. _Why won't you trust me enough to tell me the truth, Olivia. Why won't you just finally tell me the truth. I'm going to make this right. I promise you, Olivia, I'm finally going to make this crazy situation right. _

**WAITING ROOM**

"I don't like the fact that dad refuses to leave Dante's room." Micheal sat forward in his chair with a deep frown. "I mean yeah, I understand he wants to be there for his high school girl friend in her time of need. But still. Dante isn't related to him by blood. Dad needs to be able to be home and rest. Not here so tense all the time." He shook his head, "I don't understand this obsessive dad has for Olivia Falconeri."

"He's in love with her." Kris said in a simple knowing voice. "He had never gotten over his love for her." Her head tilted, "Don't you understand Micheal, she's the woman whom dad had always searched for. He found it in your mother, but she wasn't Olivia, so of course it couldn't work out in the end."

"Dad needs to get over his child hood crush. He needs to get passed the guilt and move on. Olivia has obviously moved on. Olivia is so into Johnny." Micheal shook his head, "I personally don't see it. But for some odd reason Olivia likes her men young, and gangster." His head tilted.

"I forgot you weren't at Dad and Kate's wedding. The moment Olivia walked down the isle and saw Dad, you could tell that she hadn't gotten over him. Love was shinning through her eyes as clear as day." Kristina said leaning back in her chair. "If you look close enough now, you can still see Olivia's love for dad." Smiling a thin line, "Olivia Falconeri doesn't have much of a poker face."

"I admit that she doesn't have a poker face about her love for dad. But, Olivia Falconeri does have a poker face concerning something." Micheal looked into his adoptive younger sister's eyes. "That something is her son. I mean come on, Dante had been in Port Charles for months now. Not one shone of emotion when she's around him …." memory came rushing back. "She doesn't have a poker face, she had slipped more often than bee trying to make honey in a sun flower. But, she did manage to cover her face." He shook his head. "I can't believe that a undercover cop found his way into dad's organization. I also can't believe dad can't do anything about it."

"Small wonders." Michael softly growled. "I hate the fact that Dante Falconeri is a undercover cop. But the man did save Morgan's life …." His lips twitched. "If I heard that Dominic saved Morgan's life than I would just assume that he was doing it to score big with dad. I would say Dominic would use it to try to take my converted place in the business." He clicked his tongue. "But now that I know that Dominic is Olivia's son, Dante, I don't think that. Olivia wouldn't raise a rat fink for a son. So I'm happy that Dante saved my brother's life."

**ROOM 4040**

"I have to get to Olivia. I have to be by her side. She needs me." Johnny said with tears coarsening down his cheeks. He yanked the blankets from his body and winced as he sat up. Hands were gripping his chest, pushing him back against the bed. Hatred entered his eyes. "Let me go. You have no right to keep me here. Get your hands off of me, now."

"No Johnny." Patrick said in a firm hard voice. "I can't allow you to leave this bed. Not yet. You are still recovering from having four bullets removed from your back. You are to remain in this bed, even if I have to restrain you."

"You can restrain me all you want, Doctor _Drake_; but I'm going to ripe them too pieces. I _am_ going to be with Olivia." Johnny sneered with tears steaming down his cheeks. "Now remove your hands from me, and just let me do what I need to do."

"I'm sorry Johnny, but I can't. As your doctor I have to do what's best for you." Patrick said in a firm but compassionate voice.

"Olivia is what's best for me." Johnny wept.

"Olivia would have my heart on a platter if I allowed you to risk your life, Johnny." Patrick said as he leaned against Johnny to prevent the slightly younger man from getting up. "Olivia just needs to worry about her son right now, not her lover." Johnny continued to fight him. "You are nothing but a boy toy to her, Johnny. Just a freaking _boy toy_!"

"Patrick!" Robin said in a shocked voice from across from him.

He didn't leave his eyes from the now still Johnny Zacchara. "I'm telling the truth." He calmly said. "It's time to Johnny boy here finally realizes it and deal with it." His head tilted to the right side. "It's time for Johnny boy here to just walk away from Olivia."

He pushed firmly down causing Johnny's shoulders to be pinned against the sheets, and into the mattress. "Your time with Olivia Falconeri has ended, Johnny."

"That's not for you to say." Johnny seethed. "Who the fuck are you any way? You are just a freaking Doctor, you aren't my or Olivia's friend!"

"Olivia and I are friends. Close friends." Patrick said through clenched teeth.

Robin let out a sigh and blew her bangs off her forehead. _Here we go. I knew this was more than Patrick trying to shock Johnny into staying in bed. He has decided to take Olivia's cause into hand. Wait … did Patrick just say he and Olivia were close friends? What the hell? When did this happen? He's her personal doctor; how can he not be when she's under Sonny's protection plan. But close friends? _

"I never see you and Olivia together. You are talking through you dick." Hatred entered his eyes. "You fucked her didn't you." He didn't keep the anger from his voice.

Patrick remained silent.

Robin stiffened and kept a close eye on her husband's face.

"So did you do her before or after you got married, Doctor Patrick Drake." Johnny's temper refused to see any lie in Patrick's silence. A sneer lit up his lips. "When did you fuck her?"

Patrick remained silent.

"You might as well tell me when she slept with you." Johnny snarled. "Otherwise I'm getting up from this bed, and going to Olivia's side. I don't believe that she's done with me. We love each other. We are going to have a life toget-"

"August 11th." Patrick said in a stone voice.

Robin's heart plummeted too the ground.

**ROOM 2020**

"Dante -" She whispered as she struggled to get out of his arms. Why wouldn't he just let her go. Why was he refusing point blank her need to get to her cub? Why was he being so cruel.

Oh yeah, she remembered now.

"Livia, you need to calm down." He breathed in her ear, as he tried to keep her elbows from getting into his gut. "You son needs you to be calm. You can't fly off the handle as you are doing, around him. He can sense your inner fear. You need him to sense your inner calm."

Tears running down her cheeks she leaned back into his warm and strong chest. Wrapping her arms tightly around his arms around her chest. "Oh God, my baby isn't waking up from this is he."

"He's going to wake up from this, Olivia. No son of .. yours is going to allow this to defeat him." His breath was hot on her neck, just below her left ear. "He is just allowing his body to get the rest it needs."

She twisted her neck so she could look him straight in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

But no words came.

She just allowed him to bring his face closer, so he could gently kiss above her right eye. He pulled away an inch, "Marry me." He simply breathed.

She blinked.

"Marry me, Olivia." His eyes were shinning in tears. "Be mine. Always be mine. Don't leave me again."

"No." Olivia replied.

"Why not?" He asked in confusion and hurt.

"You are all ready married." She bitterly said.

"I'm getting divorced." He shrugged. "Problem solved. Marry me."

"No." She firmly said.

"Why not?" He asked once more.

"You aren't the one for me." She said.

"Not a reason. I know that I'm the one for you. You know that you are the one for me." Sonny's hold tighten on her body. "Marry me."

"No." She whispered with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Why not?" He once more asked.

She didn't answer.

"Why did you walk away from me, when we were kids? The last fight that we had. You know I only went after your cousin to get under your skin." He said with slight bitterness, but mostly hurt in his low voice. "You, Olivia Falconeri were my heart and soul. No one else. Ever. You."

He swallowed a few times. "Marry me."

She just continued staring into his soul.

"I will never, ever give you back your heart. Don't even think of asking." He said leaning forward once more, and kissing the top of her eye.

**ROOM 4040**

"Tell me how good of a fuck Olivia was too you." Johnny seethed in a deadly voice.

"I'm not going to tarnish a lady's name." Patrick said.

"She's no fucking lady!" Johnny sneered fire in his eyes. "She's a self confessing fucking whore."

Patrick stepped away from the bed. Away from Johnny. "Leave Olivia alone, Johnny. Your time with her is over." One final stern look he turned and left the room.

Robin sighed deeply and followed her husband out.

**END CHAPTER THREE **


	4. Telling Carly The Shocking Lie

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**WAITING AREA**

"Guys, it's time you head home. You have to get some much needed sleep. Get your homework done, so you guys won't get any failing marks." Carly said in a tired voice as she sat down next to her oldest son, her hand on her womb.

"I'm not leaving until Dante is better." Kris and Michael said together. "We promised Morgan that we would stay till than."

"It's great that you want to be there for your brother. But, Dante will be taking a long time to get better. You fully know this." Carly smiled sadly. "It's been a long day and night. It's time you two go home." She looked at Michael, "I know that Alexis is watching Morgan. So I want you to go to the beach house." She looked over at the other couch, where Kris was fighting to stay awake against Jax's chest.

"Your father, Jax and myself will be here twenty four seven." Carly said. "Well, I promise to go home and rest. Your sister and I will be fine. But I need know that you guys are safe and rested. Too that I end, I need you in Alexis's care." She looked her son firmly in the eyes. "That's a mother's order."

Michael sighed deeply, "Allow us to say good bye Dad."

"You can't see your father right now. He refuses to leave Olivia and Dante's side. The hours of visiting are past." Carly sighed. "Your father refuses to leave until Dante is in the clear. Which means when Dante can leave the hospital."

"Who's Dante Falcorneri to dad?" Michael frowned darkly. "I get that Olivia is a old child hood friend of dad's. I get that Olivia is his child hood sweetheart. I get that Olivia is his first love. I get that Dad wants Olivia back once more, for good. But, he shouldn't have to be by her side twenty four seven here."

"Your father is a compassionate man, Michael. You know that. You have always known that." Carly said squeezing his shoulders. "He feels that Olivia needs his strength, and only_ his _strength during this crises in her life."

_The fact that he's Dante's father gives him every right to be in that hospital room. Too bad that he doesn't know. _Jax bent down and kissed the top of Kristina's head. "Your mom is right, Michael. The best place for you and Morgan will be at Alexis's. I'll stop by later to check on you."

Michael sighed and stood to his feet. Walking over he helped Kristina get to her feet, being careful with her wrist. Wrapping his arm firmly around her wrist. "Come on time to get some sun on the beach." He nodded to his mother and step father. "Tell dad that we love him. Tell Olivia that Dante is in our prayers." Turning, than stopping. "Tell Olivia that we Thank God that she had Dante. If Dante wasn't there to save Morgan yesterday – than we would have been out of a little brother."

Carly silently watched her son and his sister walk away from her. Turning to eagle eying her husband, "What is it that you know?" Her head tilted to the right.

"Not for me to tell." Jax stiffly said. "That's the God honest truth, Carly. This thing that I know, it's not for me to tell."

"It's Olivia isn't it?" Carly knowing said.

"Like I said, it's not for me to tell." Jax leaned against the back of the couch.

"The truth Jasper Jax. Just the truth." Carly tiredly breathed out. Without waiting for his reply, "You knew that Dominic was Dante. You knew that Dominic was Olivia's son." Frowning deeply. "I'm Olivia's best friend, I should have saw the resemblance from the get go." Her palm hit the pillow underneath her right side. "How did I miss it? Why did I miss it? I don't miss anything." Biting her lip in frustration. "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"Not right away. I overheard Olivia and Kate talking in my office." Jax sighed.

Carly angrily struggled to get up. She waved his offered hand. "I can do this myself." She grunted as she got to her feet. "I need to be by myself right now, Jax." She stared into his tired blue eyes with sparkling blue ones of her own.

"You can't go off angry, Carly." Jax said.

"I don't want to be around you, right now Jasper." Carly hissed. She shook her head and turned and stormed off.

Jax's hand slapped down on his thigh. He knew better than too go after his wife when she was like this.

**ROOM 4040**

"Get out!" Johnny seethed in a deadly quite voice.

"John." Claudia wide eyed her brother. "You shouldn't be alone. Finding out that Olivia has cheated on you will only stress you out. You need someone who cares for you to make sure you get the rest your body needs."

"Get out." Johnny looked into his sister's eyes. "I swear to God. Claudia, if you don't get out right now. Than I'm done with you. If you don't leave right now. I'm going to call Sonny and tell him that you were the one whom put the hit on him; which got Michael instead. I will tell him that you trapped him with the baby – that the baby wasn't his in the first place."

"Kelly proved that the baby was Sonny's." Claudia said.

"Did she now." A glint entered his eyes. "Sis, I went to the lab and found out that the baby was Ric's. My loyalty to you made me switch the results to make Sonny the father."

Claudia blinked. "The baby is dead now. So Sonny won't …."

"If you don't get out of my sight, Claudia, I'll kill you myself. With or without Sonny's orders." Johnny snared.

With tears in her eyes, Claudia turned and fled the hospital room. Johnny just closed his eyes. Hot tears rolled down his hot cheeks. His heart and soul was breaking.

"Johnny?"

He opened his eyes and looked at the pale face of Carly. "Hey Carly. My father set up a hit to get Dominic … I decided to play the nice guy, allowed Dominic and Lulu to spend the afternoon at the carnival, I took the hit instead." A bitter smile lit his face. "I know that Dominic is really Olivia's son, Dante. I know that Dante saved Morgan's life, at the risk of his own. I know that he just got out of surgery and is fighting for his life. I know that Olivia won't leave his side – and that means Sonny won't leave her side."

"I see you have been kept informed." Carly said non nonplussed by the anger oozing off of him.

"Yes I have been kept informed." Johnny nodded. His arms folded across his chest. "I have also been informed that Olivia has cheated on me."

"What?!" Carly almost screamed. "That's a lie. Who's telling lies about Olivia? Claudia!" Steel was in her eyes.

"No, not Claudia. Patrick." Johnny smirked. "I happen to know it's the truth. Really why would Doctor Patrick Drake have cause to lie to me." He sighed deeply. "Olivia is a self confessed slut. I am not even surprised at her betrayal to me."

Carly stormed over to the bed and slapped Johnny across the face. "Say that again Johnny Zacchara, and I can't promise you that I won't kill you."

"Olivia fucking Falcorneri is a world class slut. She decided to lose her virginity at the tender age of fifteen – and she had become a fucking fallen woman ever since." His eyes widen as he stared up into Carly's angry blue eyes.

"You are through Johnny. You are through working for Sonny. You are through with your friendship with me." Carly stared down his eyes. "You are now my enemy. If I get a sniff of you causing trouble to my family, than I'll kill you myself. Olivia is my family."

"Message received. Now get out. Go back to the slut of a whore Olivia." Johnny snared. He watched as she just stared nonplussed back at him. She finally turned as if in slow motion. As soon as she was out of the door and away from his line of sight, he bowed his head and cried silent tears.

**ROOM 2020**

He blinked trying to waken from the grogginess. He heard voices. He began to pick out one clear voice, his mother. He smiled within as her face appeared; but the smile was wiped off when he saw how upset and frighten she was. "It's going to be okay, Ma, I'm okay." His eyelids slowly – ever slowly lifted and he got to see his mother's worried face over his. "Ma." He whispered.

"Baby!" Olivia cried as she put the palms of her hands on her child's cheeks. "Dante!" She leaned down, and kissed him all over the face. Leaving a long kiss on his forehead. Pulling back she smiled, "You are finally awake."

"I'm sorry that my cover is blown, Ma." Dante said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that you are probably going to lose your son. I know that Sonny would never have you killed. But -"

"You are safe, Dante." Sonny said leaning over Olivia's right shoulder. "You are under my protection now." He put his hand on Olivia's bare right shoulder, "I would actually like to offer up my home to you and your mother."

Dante blinked. He saw his mother's face pale as she slowly turned to face the mob boss that he had always wanted to take down. "Ma and I are going to return to Bensonhurst." He felt anger begin to crush his spirit.

Suddenly everything went crazy and white.

Olivia turned back around quickly at the feeling of her son's distressed. "Oh God, Dante, baby." Standing quickly she held onto his chest, just above his shoulders fighting his seizure body. She felt Sonny body wrap around her own, as he added his own strength to her own.

**THE CHAPEL **

Jax stared at the podium where the wooden craved medium size cross sat. "You and I both know that this isn't my truth to tell. You and I both know that I tell the truth than I would destroy Olivia. You and I both know that it's up to Olivia to finally tell the truth."

"What's the truth that Olivia has to tell?" Carly asked leaning against the half open door. Jax turned his head to look at her, seeing the confusion and hurt in his eyes. "Yea I heard you talking to God. I know that you aren't going to speak because it's not your truth to tell. You feel that the truth that Olivia is keeping will end up destroying her." She breathed through her nose. "Is this so called destroyer of all truths that Olivia slept with Patrick?!"

Jax blinked but manged to keep his face composed. "Who told you that?"

"Johnny." Carly seethed. "I'm seriously going to kill him. I can't right now; due to him being in a hospital bed himself."

Jax's right eye brow rose. "I thought he left before Edward came baring through."

"Antony set up a hit at one of Sonny's warehouses. Dominic … sorry Dante …. that's going to take some time to get used too …. was scheduled to check things out. But, Johnny knew that Dante and Lulu wanted to enjoy the carnival … so he volunteered to go check it out. That's when his father's hit men came out and shot at Spinelli. Johnny saved Spinelli's life but got four bullets in the back for the trouble."

"Why didn't he just stay at the carnival? I mean he could have easily just called another of Sonny's henchmen to tend to the matter. I thought he wanted to try to spend some of the day with Olivia." Jax shrugged his tense shoulders. "I mean that's what Olivia had been saying yesterday. She said that she hoped that she and Johnny could sneak off for a little bit. You know before she drew herself back into all the overwhelming things that she felt she had to do for us."

"Olivia had never connected to Johnny before he left. She was too busy flirting with Sonny." Carly shrugged. "When I was talking with 'Liva predicatively through out the day before the tragedy. She didn't even seem tense on why she hadn't caught a sight of Johnny. She did keep looking out for Sonny through. She never said his name vocally, but I could read her eyes. She wanted to be around Sonny. No one else." Her eyes dimmed. "Expect of course her son."

"That's why I know it's a bloodily lie that Olivia slept with Patrick." Carly seethed in a quiet low voice.

"Actually it's the truth, Carly." Patrick said from behind her.

She straightened as if in slow motion. Turning around she looked into Patrick's calm tired eyes. Stepping up to the slightly younger man, her hand raised and she slapped him across the face. The echo ranged through the silent hallway. "If I wasn't pregnant with a high risk pregnancy, Patrick Drake, than I would beat you to a pulp right here and now."

Patrick just stood stone faced as she walked passed him. The right side of his face stung. He blinked the tears. He couldn't break down. Not here. Not now. Perhaps not ever.

Jax put a firm hand on the doctor's shoulders. Squeezing as he simply looked into the man's eyes. He knew that Patrick knew the truth. He could tell that Patrick read the truth in his own eyes.

These two men knew that they had to remain strong and silent from the untold truth. It wasn't in their hands to get the truth out. It was just in their hands to protect the truth teller.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


End file.
